Buffy Vs Willow
by Beastly Spike
Summary: Willow's changed but can Buffy save her or kill her


[pic]  
  
  
  
center bfont size=+2*********/font  
  
p Buffy -v- Willow /b /center  
  
p  
  
  
  
  
  
centerfont size=+2******************/font /centerp   
  
img src=http://images.google.com/images?q=tbn:vAb_mZjvx- IC:www.halcyon.com/griffee/buffy/images/hl_spike.jpg align=centerDisclaimer: All hail Joss Whedon to whom these characters belong; Luv ya Joss. Rating: PG13 Feedback: Yes please, don't just hit and run. Archiving: Help yourself, email me where it's going. Timeline: Season 6. Summary: Willow tries to change the course of Sunnydale history. DEDICATION: For Joss Whedon.   
  
  
  
/i br clear=all p  
  
  
  
  
  
p  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
center"Absence diminishes little passions and increases great ones, as wind extinguishes candles and fans a fire." b~ Francois de La Rochefoucauld /b/center  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
p "Willow, what do you think you are doing?" shouted Buffy.  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone Buffy. I know what I'm doing."  
  
  
  
"Willow listens to me, I know your upset about Tara, but we're your friends. We want to help you."  
  
  
  
"I must do what I must; those who did this have paid dearly for it. Now I must go." With that Willow brushed her hand to one side and Buffy disappeared. Willow turned to face the library wall; she breathed in and walked through the wall. On the other side were stacks and stacks and stacks of books. Willow held out her hands, they entered a book and she started to acquire the information. "Certainly makes things easier for me" she grinned. She just had to find a way to bring Tara, her lover, back.  
  
  
  
She assimilated the knowledge within the books quickly. After an hour she had gone through thousands and thousands of books. "Damn these are useless," she screamed, turning back through the wall. Behind her the books were burning.  
  
  
  
She walked around Sunnydale for a while wondering where to go next. She had managed to find all the hidden black arts within Sunnydale. She needed more books, more knowledge. She had not yet found anything of any use to her. She needed to find another source. She headed back to her grotto.  
  
  
  
Since Tara had died she had not been welcomed at Buffy's, well not so much that she wasn't welcomed, it was more the fact they wouldn't accept the new Willow. Her grotto was at the mansion where Angel used to live in. She had made it quite homely and the best part was that if she got bored she could easily, with just a wave of her hand, redecorate.  
  
  
  
She checked all her little welcoming gifts should an unwelcome visitor have popped in. No one had. She smiled. She was safe, not that anyone could touch her anyhow. She had been through so many books during the past few weeks she began to wonder if there was a way to get Tara back. Going through the information she had gathered she tried to decide the best way forward. The room around her started to darken, and a layer of cloud began to form on the ceiling.  
  
  
  
"Hello Osiris, what do you want?" she asked. "Witch, listen carefully to me. You cannot go through with your plan. The one you want back cannot be brought back, she was taken by earthly means, there is no way back. Do you really want to bring her back, knowing what the other one you brought back went through?"  
  
  
  
"Shut up. I need Tara. I am incomplete without her. I will get her back." "If you insist on carrying on with your idiotic mission you will only damage those around you. Is that what you want?" "What I want is Tara back. I don't care about the rest. Be gone."  
  
  
  
With that the face disappeared. Willow sat back in her chair and tried to think about what her next step would be, there had to be away. There just had to be. "How did it go?" asked Xander. "Not well, she transported me out of the library, which is a very odd feeling. She has gone so far, I'm not sure whether we could ever bring her back. I just don't know what else to do. Anya, do you have any suggestions or friends in the demon world that could help us?"  
  
  
  
"Buffy, do you know what you're saying?" asked Xander in a concerned voice. "Yes I know what I am asking, but I really don't know what else to do. Giles was checking the books back at the Watchers' library in England, but so far he's come up with nothing."  
  
  
  
"Anya?" "I don't know Buffy; I'll have to find out." Anya looked embarrassed. She loved having her powers back and cursing all those men who had caused women pain, but she still liked Buffy and wanted to help whenever she could. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Give me a couple of days to look into it. Have you tried Amy?"  
  
  
  
"No I haven't, I'm trying to put it off and I'm not sure how helpful she would be. I mean she really did give Willow the push into magic, and gave us a hard time for not allowing Willow to practice."  
  
  
  
"But do you not think that it's time to call her in. You said it yourself; you don't know what else to do" said Xander. At that moment Dawn walked through the door. "Hi guys, what's going on?"  
  
  
  
She had been out trying to work off some of her debt for all the shoplifting she had done. "We were just thinking about Willow and wondering what to do next" explained Xander. "We were wondering if we should call on Amy's help. What do you think Buff?" "I think it's time to call Amy in."  
  
Dawn went to get the phone directory and they looked her up. Once the number was found, they called her up. "Hi Amy" said Buffy once the phone had been picked up. "I know, listen it's important, it's about Willow... Oh you know... Will you help me.? You will. Come to the magic shop." She put the phone down, "Well that was easy."  
  
  
  
"She wasn't angry or anything?" asked Anya. "No, she was more than willing to help. I think Willow got to her. We're meeting at the magic shop" said Buffy. "Why the magic shop?" the vengeance demon queried. "We may be asking for her help, but I still don't trust her as far as I can throw her." They all smiled.  
  
  
  
Willow wandered around the mansion trying to decide what she was going to do. She had to have Tara back; she couldn't cope without her. Life was meaningless without the shy little Wicca. Willow contemplated on her newly acquired information. There had to be something, she thought to herself, there had to be.  
  
  
  
She smiled. She knew what she was going to do. Why she didn't think about it sooner was beyond her, maybe she was just having a blonde day. Although that was hard considering she had never had blonde hair. She laughed. She then left to go and do some shopping. Her first stop was the magic shop. By the time she got there Amy was standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Willow. What are you doing here?" she asked "Nothing much just wanted to pick up some stuff" the red-haired witch replied. "Well the shop isn't open yet." "It doesn't matter, I don't need a key." With that she pushed Amy to one side and just opened the door. Amy followed her.  
  
"Willow what do you think you're doing? You can't do that, it's against the law." "Since when has right and wrong ever been important to you?" Willow raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"If you use the magik's you have to use them responsibly, or else they'll destroy you." "Oh shut up. Osiris has already told me all that. I don't care; I am stronger than anyone thinks. I will get Tara back. I have to get her back."  
  
  
  
Amy moved forward, but Willow waved her hand. Amy went flying out of door, which slammed shut behind her. Buffy and the Scooby gang were running down the road and watched as Amy came flying through the entrance to the shop.  
  
  
  
"What happened to my shop?" Asked Anya. "Willow's in there, she's shopping for something." "I have to get in there." Buffy ran for the door, but bounced right off it. "Okay" she said brushing herself off. "Won't be going in through that door then."  
  
  
  
They all walked round to the back of the shop. Xander tried the door. It opened. They slowly walked in, with Dawn and Amy at the back; the place was a mess, but no Willow. "She's gone" said Buffy.  
  
  
  
"My shop, what has she done to it?!" Anya looked around at the mess; Willow had almost torn the place apart looking for whatever it was she wanted. On closer inspection, and Anya did inspect the place, they noticed that Willow had taken about $200 worth of stock. The rest of the damage was surface damage, so it wasn't that bad.  
  
"I want Willow back. I miss her." They all turned around and there was Dawn, sitting on a chair in the corner. "I can't believe she'd do this, not Willow. It's not right." Buffy walked over to her and put her arm around her.  
  
  
  
"Willow is in grief. You remember when Mom died you tried to bring her back," Dawn just looked at her. "Well Willow feels the same about Tara, but because she has all this power she's dealing in the only way she knows how. We have to be here for her when she needs us. In the meantime we have to make sure she doesn't hurt people."  
  
  
  
"Will you kill her?" asked Dawn. Buffy looked straight at Dawn. "I don't want to, you have to believe that, but I will if I have to." "Buffy.!" exclaimed Xander. "I know Xander; you don't have to tell me. I love Willow; she has been my best friend ever since I moved to Sunnydale. I don't want to hurt her, but if it's a choice between someone's life and Willow's."  
  
  
  
She didn't finish the sentence. They all knew what Buffy meant. She was the Slayer. She had to protect the innocents from supernatural events. "Dawn, do you want to go home? You look a bit pale." Dawn nodded her head. "Xander will you walk her home." Xander walked forward and put his arm around Dawn. Buffy looked at Dawn, she was really shaken up by this. She wasn't complaining that Xander was going to baby-sit her. She would sort Dawn out later, right now she need to concentrate on Willow.  
  
  
  
Dawn and Xander walked home in silence, they didn't speak. Dawn opened her mouth occasionally, but never said anything. Once home, Xander made her some Lunch. "Do you think Buffy will really kill Willow?" Dawn finally asked. "Sweetie, listen to me. Buffy doesn't want to kill Willow, in fact she's really hoping that with Amy's help they can get through to Willow and help her before she takes things too far." "But."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I think if it came down to a choice Buffy will kill Willow." "Well that's so nice to hear." Both Xander and Dawn jumped. Standing on the porch was Willow. "Willow please you have to listen to me." Xander never got to finish..with a wave of her hand, Xander was trussed up.  
  
  
  
The red-haired witch turned to Dawn. "Hello Dawnie. Would you like to help me?" Dawn looked at her, not sure what to do. She really wished Buffy were here. She looked around the room. "Aw Dawnie, does Willow scare you now?" Dawn nodded her head. "Would you like to see your Willow back? Do you want to see Tara again?"  
  
  
  
Dawn nodded her head again. "Will you come and help me then?" Dawn got up out of her seat. "On one condition; you let Xander go." Willow shrugged her shoulders and with a wave of her hand Xander was free. Xander stood there not daring to say a word. This Willow scared him. He wasn't too sure what to do.  
  
  
  
"Dawn you don't have to go if you don't want to" he said in a calm voice. Willow turned to face him. "Now Xander, you know better then that. I am the strongest Witch there has ever been, Dawn is coming with me whether she likes it or not. It's easier if she agrees though. What do you say Dawnie?" "I don't have much of a choice really do I? I'll come with you." In a flash both Willow and Dawn were gone.  
  
  
  
The first thing Xander did was to phone Buffy. Buffy and Amy went round to the house as soon as they could. Xander explained what had happened. Buffy looked at Amy "What is she going to do with Dawn?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Willow needs power, what power could Dawn possibly have?" Buffy and Xander looked at each other. "Come on guy's..you want my help you're going to have to tell me what ever I need to know." Buffy explained that Dawn used to be the Key.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that explains things. Although she may not be able to open the vortex between our world and the demon world, she still has a great power within her. It's a pure power; it's like no other thing in the world. With this power Willow could become unstoppable."  
  
  
  
"Will she kill Dawn?" asked Buffy. "No, she needs Dawn alive to access the power; if Dawn dies Willow loses any chance of using the power Dawn holds" replied Amy. Buffy still wasn't convinced. "Where's Willow now?" asked Buffy. "She's at the mansion, Dawn's with her. Willow is powering up. We haven't got much time." They left straightaway.  
  
  
  
"Willow, the ropes are too tight. Please untie me, I won't try to escape I promise. " Dawn didn't like the new Willow, she wanted her friend back. Dawn fidgeted on the couch. "Now Dawnie, don't complain. It won't be much longer"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, what are you going to do? What do I have to do with anything?" "Dawn please be quiet, I have to concentrate or else something could go seriously wrong, and if it does I will not get Tara back and Buffy will not get you back." Willow stared at Dawn. Dawn turned her face away. She really did not like this Willow. She wanted her friend back, the one who helped her when Buffy died. The one that was so loving. The one who was caring. The one she loved. Dawn watched Willow; she was mixing and muttering to herself.  
  
"I'll see you soon baby. I'm almost ready, just one more ingredient and then we are ready to go!" Willow walked over to Dawn. With a knife she made a small, but deep cut in Dawn's arm. Dawn moaned with pain, but Willow calmed her down. Willow collected four test tubes of blood after which she waved her hand over the cut and it healed.  
  
  
  
Dawn shivered, all this magic creeped her out. She really wished that Buffy were here to save her. Dawn watched as Willow mixed her blood with the potion she had concocted. There was a blinding flash, Dawn felt giddy. Willow walked over to her. "Drink this!" she ordered, Dawn pulled away. Willow forced her head back and poured the potion down her throat, after which she took some. Willow put her arm around Dawn, "Get ready for the ride of your life!" with that she shouted "rochefoucauld" and the world around them started to turn green, and then it started to swirl. Dawn saw someone running towards them. "Buffy, Help me!" then she passed out.  
  
  
  
Buffy ran to the couch, but both Dawn and Willow disappeared before she could get to them. "No! Willow bring her back, do you hear me, bring her back." She started to scream, tearing at the couch.  
  
  
  
"Buffy...Stop it. We will get her back. We've always been successful in the past" said Xander who stood behind her, not wanting to get too close because of her Slayer strength; if someone got too close to her when she was in a rage they tended to get seriously hurt, including Spike, but that was a different story.  
  
  
  
"But it's different this time," sobbed Buffy sitting down onto the couch. Xander sat next to her and put his arm around her. He knew what she meant; Willow was her best friend, not some evil from another dimension. This was going to be hard.  
  
"You've done it once before," said Xander softly "you can do it again." Buffy looked at him. "You mean with Angel" and Xander nodded. Buffy took a deep breath and pulled herself together. She looked around the room. Amy was looking at what was on the table. She picked up objects and sniffed them, reading bits of paper that were scattered all over.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, Willow is one powerful witch; I didn't believe anyone could do it. I thought it was just a myth." Buffy walked to her side. "Willow's taken herself and Dawn into the past. It's a tough spell, so tough no one has managed it in centuries."  
  
  
  
"Can you help us though?" asked Buffy. "I think I might. I need some things though." "Like what?" asked Buffy. "Well for starters, Willow used the power within Dawn's blood to help her go back in time." She saw the look on Buffy's face.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Buffy, Willow won't hurt, Dawn she's got too much power that Willow can harness. Since I can't get any blood, I need other things, like hair from her hairbrush, any skin cells like dandruff and old nail clippings if possible, get as much as you can. I don't know if this will work, Dawn's blood is definitely stronger, but I'm hoping that other body bits could help." Xander's face showed his disgust. The things he had to do. Sometimes he really wished he had never met Buffy and became part of the Scooby gang. At that moment Anya transported in.  
  
  
  
"Guys I have news. Willow's gone back in time and she's changing things. She's using a source of power we cannot diminish. She could destroy the world" Anya paused for breath "but you already knew this didn't you?" They nodded. Anya shrugged, she had at least tried. "The good news is that I have been granted special powers to help the slayer to go back in time to stop Willow. At any cost" she added, everyone in the room knew what she meant by that last comment. "So only I can go back in time?" asked Buffy. Anya nodded, "But I need help, I can't do this by myself. I need support, can't someone else come with me."  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy; they only gave me the power to send you back, although they did give me this." Anya handed her what looked like an earring. "It's a communicator, as long as you are wearing this we will always be able to contact you and we'll be able to see and hear everything that you see and hear."  
  
  
  
Buffy nodded, it was not ideal but she had to work with what she had been given. She took a deep breath; this was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, harder than killing Angel, harder than letting him go. She looked at everyone in the room, their eyes telling her to be safe and bring herself and Dawn back in one piece and if possible to bring back Willow.  
  
  
  
Xander moved forward and gave Buffy a hug. Buffy smiled, everything that needed to be said between them had just been said. Any walked forward. "I've made up some potions and spells for you, you might find then useful at sometime or another, but as soon as you use them once on Willow they will not work a second time, so use them wisely."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Amy. Why are you doing this?" "I wanted to get my revenge on Willow for taking so long to change me back into a person, but I didn't realise it would go so far, I just wanted to screw her life up, not for her to screw the whole world over."  
  
  
  
Amy smiled sheepishly and gave Buffy a hug. Anya was the last to walk over. "Now Buffy listen to me, you must not see the past version of you and she must definitely not touch you, it's too complicated to explain why, but trust me on this one. Are you ready?" Buffy took a couple of deep breaths and smiled, Anya hugged her, the world went green and everything faded into the green then it went black, pitch black...  
  
Dawn opened her eyes slowly, praying that the last few hours had been a dream; she was looking at the ceiling. It didn't look good she didn't recognise it. She slowly moved her head to the right, a red wall. Definitely not that colour in the Summer's home. She turned her head to the left. She inhaled quickly. Staring at her was a beautiful young lady, with long black hair. The lady's eyes where always moving as if she had never seen a girl before.  
  
  
  
"Oh this ones different. Lots of power, strange how she's here and yet not. What did you say she is." "The key, my dear Dru. Now leave our guest alone, she needs to readjust." Dru moved back, Dawn could see Willow in the back talking to a blond man in a wheel chair.  
  
  
  
"Spike!" Dawn called out. Spike looked alarmed, how did this girl know his name? He had never seen her before and he had met a lot of people, for he'd had a long existence, longer than most. "Spike," Dawn cried "Are you here to save me, did Buffy send you?" "How does this mortal know my name, and why would she think that the Slayer would send me to save her?"  
  
  
  
"Well like I said she technically did not exist until a few months back, she was a key that the powers sent to Buffy to protect." "Well Buffy didn't do a fine job over that. So this is Buffy's sister." "Sister!" exclaimed Dru and Spike in one voice. "Oh yes, but she can't do anything for you right now, because she doesn't exist." "But you said that she..." "Yeah, in my time, not this."  
  
  
  
"So what stops me from killing her now?" asked Drusilla. "Well you see I still need her, she has a lot of power left, I need her to complete my test." "Oh and how will little, meek Willow stop me eating her and the brat over there?" "This." Willows eyes went jet black, as she thrust her hands towards Drusilla.  
  
The ebony haired vampire was raised high into the air as she writhed in pain; her eyes watering..her body moving in ways that no human body could do and live. Willow brought her hands down, Drusilla came crashing to earth.  
  
  
  
"Wow, you're not such a goody two shoes, you've become quite powerful and it's pure evil. I like it" hissed Drusilla with a maniacal smile on her beautiful face and an insane glint in her eyes. Dawn was watching all of this, her brain working overtime to find out what was going on, she didn't understand, her brain hurt. She looked around the room and realised she was in a warehouse, but she couldn't remember how she came to be here.  
  
  
  
She supposed the spell had brought them to this time and place. Above her was a network of metal corridors and steps, that's when she saw him and knew that everything would be okay. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. She knew that for the time being she was safe and that was all that mattered. Angel was there, he would keep her safe. Buffy knew where she was.  
  
  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, she was exactly where she was before the spell was cast although no one else was there with her. "Anya, Xander, Amy. Where are you?" she shouted. There was no reply. She took a look round. She recognised what she was looking at. It was Angel's place while he was living in Sunnydale. It was obvious to her that she had gone back in time, Angel had not lived in Sunnydale for quite a few years. She took a closer look trying to work out what time period she was in. There was nothing there, Angel wasn't around either so she left.  
  
  
  
She knew she had to be careful who she talked to. Things could get difficult if she talked to the wrong person. She also had to remember that Spike wasn't her lover, at the time Angel was in Sunnydale Spike and herself were sworn enemies, but boy could she have some fun messing with his head if she ever came across him. She decided that the best bet was to find Giles, he was the only one she could trust, she needed help in this time zone.  
  
  
  
"Guys I don't know whether you can hear me or not, but I'm going to find Giles, I have to get help. I can't do this alone, I need a team and Giles is the best option." She waited. There was no a reply, she felt for the earring. It had gone. She cursed herself. Now she had no one from her time to help her. It was all down to her. This did not sit well with her as in the past she had always had her gang to help her and with this backup it meant that she could accomplish anything, but now, she wasn't so sure.  
  
  
  
She picked up her step and ran over to Giles' house. She slowly walked up to his front door, looking in the windows to see if anybody else was around. There didn't seem to be. She knocked on the door which opened to reveal Giles standing there looking nonplussed.  
  
  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing here; you're meant to be on patrol" exclaimed Giles. "Well the thing is Giles, we have a slight problem, I'm not who you think I am!" "You had better come in then." He walked to the kitchen and started making some tea. Buffy began to tell her story. Only saying as much as she needed to, to explain the situation and how it came about.  
  
  
  
"You mustn't tell me anything more about the future unless it's important to the rescue, Dawn?" Buffy nodded. "I can't believe you have a sister. That must have been strange." "The strangest part is knowing that although my memories feel real, and to all intents and purposes they are real, they are all fake and none of it actually happened; I had to get used to that, even Mom knew Dawn wasn't really hers."  
  
  
  
"How is Joyce?" Buffy's face fell. "Tell me Buffy, its okay." "She died about six months ago. She had a brain tumour. It was hard. You were great though." Giles smiled. They drank their tea. Somebody came to the door and Giles pointed upstairs, indicating for Buffy to make herself scarce, which she did.  
  
  
  
She had only been upstairs a few times, it was a very typical Giles room and yet there was a very modern undertone. She could hear voices form downstairs. "Giles, I'm sorry I didn't know that would happen should they get together fully. I should have told you the truth from the beginning, it would have saved a lot of heart ache, but I couldn't. Can't we try and move on from this, I care a great deal for you and I would like it if we could try again."  
  
  
  
"Jenny, I care a great deal for you also, but what you have done is inexcusable. Buffy is in my care and I allowed them to get close, but you're the one who wasn't honest about what would happen. If you had we could have talked to them both and none of this would have ever happened. Now I think you should go." Buffy could hear the door open and then Giles added "Call me, when you're free." Buffy thought she could hear the smack of a kiss. Buffy considered what she had just heard. The door closed.  
  
  
  
"Giles, if I understand what I heard just now, Angel..." "Yes, I was going to tell you but we were interrupted." "If Dawn doesn't know this could mean trouble and it also means that Spike.." "Why did you bring up Spike?" asked Giles, full of curiosity.  
  
  
  
"You don't want to know." Giles closed his eyes in disgust and then looked at Buffy; she nodded her head and smiled. "It just happened. It was strange circumstances." Giles put his hand up, he really did not want to know the details, knowing what he already knew was bad enough, but details were something he could do without.  
  
"Giles one more thing, it's about Jenny." "No, don't tell me, I mustn't know anything about future events. We may unwittingly cause a paradox. Now back to business, how are we going to save Dawn?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I have a plan forming and it all depends on whether Willow has come back in time for the reason I think she has." Dawn opened her eyes. She seemed to be alone. She sat up. She hated this place, there were to many bad vibes. She stood up and started to wander about. It was daylight outside, which meant that if she was going to make a run for it now would be a good time, the vamps were asleep.  
  
  
  
She quietly made her way over to the door. She opened the door and walked outside. The grounds were very green and very beautiful. She looked around, but couldn't see anybody. This wasn't right, surely Willow would have done something to make sure she couldn't try to escape, afterall she was Willow's power source.  
  
  
  
Dawn didn't think about it for long, all she knew was that it was that the coast was clear and she wanted to leave. She made a run for it, but as she ran a pain started in her head She ignored it and ran faster, but the further away from the house she got the worse the pain became until it filled her whole body.  
  
  
  
She collapsed to the ground; the pain was unbearable. She screamed and at that moment Willow materialised. The pain disappeared as Willow asked "Do you like the little spell I cast? It's a good incentive not to run isn't it?" "What have you done?" gasped Dawn.  
  
  
  
"It's a little spell; you have to stay fairly close to me or your body goes through extreme pain. Clever? Yes, but I've allowed you some movement, so you can go for walks around the grounds, but be warned that when the pain becomes so unbearable that you scream, I can find you and materialise. I promise you I will cause you more grief then the pain I have inflicted. Do you understand?" Willow had risen in the air and her eyes had become black.. Dawn nodded. Where was Buffy when she needed her?  
  
  
  
"Willow, why have we come back to this time?" Dawn picked herself up. "Well Dawnie, I've lost someone very dear to me and I want her back. There is one way of doing that; destroy the monster who killed her, before he gets a chance to end her life."  
  
  
  
"Willow you can't do that, you don't know what the repercussions might be. You don't know; Tara may still die, she may get hit by a bus or something. Would you go back in time then and kill the person who was driving that bus and if Tara still got killed on that day would keep going back in time and changing things?" Willow nodded "Even if it meant the end of humanity?" Willow began to go red.  
  
  
  
"Shut up, you don't know anything about this, come on back inside. I've got some food for you." Dawn didn't dare say anything else. She walked back in silence. Dawn had a plan, if she couldn't get to the Buffy of this time, then she knew someone who could. Someone who she trusted implicitly. Angel.  
  
  
  
That evening Dawn kept her eyes open. She went for walks around the grounds; she knew that Angel wouldn't go inside much, so she kept herself outside as much as she could, besides all those Vamps made her freak. She had already figured out that Spike was not her friend. The rest of the vamps were too afraid to go near her.  
  
  
  
This suited her fine, but she wished she had someone to talk to. A hand came from behind a clamped itself firmly over her mouth. The person belonging to the hand turned her around. She slowly opened her eyes to see who it was. Angel. He let her go.  
  
  
  
"You are mortal, so what are you doing here in a vampire's lair, if you're not to be used as food?" "Angel, it that really you? Oh, you don't know how glad I am to see you" she hugged him. "How do you know my name, who are you?" asked the master vampire.  
  
  
  
"I'm Dawn I'm Buffy's sister." "Yeah Buffy doesn't have a sister." Angel looked suspiciously at her. "Look, I'm really only six months old, but I am sixteen. It's difficult to explain."  
  
  
  
"No it's not, come on I know a place we can talk." Angel picked her up and headed further into the grounds. The pain started. "Wait! The pain. Willow cast a spell, I can't go much further than this or else the pain will get so bad, it acts like radar for Willow and she'll find me." "In that case.." Angel changed direction and went nearer the house, but it was still far enough away not to be seen by the other vampires. Angel put her down. "Angel, why did you ask who I am?" "Because I've never met you before, yet you seemed to know me."  
  
  
  
"But you were there when I first woke up. You were there hiding in the shadows, above us on the metal walkway. Did you not hear what they were saying? I thought vampires had super hearing?" "Maybe so, but just like humans we can be deaf when we are concentrating on something else. You interested me. You seem mortal, but there's something else about you that intrigued me, so I really wasn't listening to what the others were saying. So you're sixteen years in looks, but your only six months old. What's going on with Willow, she doesn't look good at all?"  
  
Dawn explained about being the Key and about the monks giving her to Buffy to look after, also that Buffy had died as a result of the whole affair. Also, she told him this was when Willow started to rely heavily on magic to protect Sunnydale from the Hellmouth and how the witch brought Buffy back from the dead.  
  
  
  
She also explained about Tara's and Willow's relationship and how she had been mistakenly killed in a revenge attack on Buffy. That was when Willow turned to magic again. "Willow is one of the most powerful witches ever. She has a plan to bring Tara back, but she needs the power that is still within my blood to help her. You saw what she did to Drusilla, she's powerful."  
  
  
  
She put her arms around Angel and buried her face in his chest. "I'm really scared Angel, what if you tell Buffy all this and she doesn't believe you, I'll be at Willows' mercy and I'll never get home. You have to help." Angel held her close. "Don't worry little one, I'll sort things out. I promise." A strange expression came over his face.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Giles polished his glasses. "First thing we have to do is find whomever it was killed Tara. What was his name?" "Warren." "Right what I'll do is get Willow to do some research into this Warren. I'll make up some reason or other as to why she needs to do this research. Once we find him then what?"  
  
  
  
Buffy looked glum. "I try and talk some sense into Willow; I cannot have her kill him again. I don't want to kill her, she's my best friend but if I have to..." she didn't need to finish the sentence; the Slayer and her Watcher knew what she might have to do.  
  
  
  
"I also have another idea, but I'll have to do that part on my own, I have learnt a bit about the Internet from Willow, so if you don't mind I'll do some research at the library."  
  
  
  
"No, don't use the library, what if you... I mean... her, I mean.. What if the other you turns up, we'd have problems? I have a computer in my room." Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Well I had one put in for Jenny," "About Jenny." "I don't want to know, what's going to happen in the future."  
  
  
  
"Don't listen to me.her.Buffy. this times one. Spend as much time as possible with Jenny" said Buffy desperately. "Enjoy yourself, you deserve it." Giles removed his glasses once more and began frantically polishing, "Please Buffy, don't tell me anymore, I mean it." "Okay, just go to her and spend some time with her. She was only doing her duty. Just as I have to do my duty, wherever that takes me. Please Giles, promise me?"  
  
  
  
"I have to go.." Giles prepared to depart, looking very flustered. He picked up his coat, tripped over a step and a chair on his way out. Buffy smiled. She went up to his room and started with her side project. After a few hours she found what she was looking for. She left a message for Giles and left.  
  
  
  
The sun was now up. She knew that both she and Dawn would be safe for the moment. She walked around Sunnydale enjoying the sunshine. She found herself outside 1630 Revello Drive. She couldn't resist it; she walked in. She entered the kitchen. She was standing there cooking.  
  
  
  
"Buffy shouldn't you be at school."  
  
  
  
"I had a free period and I wasn't feeling well so I thought I'd come home, Mom."  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Willow looked round. Dawn was sleeping peacefully, she had been out late, she let Dawn do pretty much as she wanted. It wasn't like she could go anywhere, not with the spell she had placed.  
  
  
  
Besides she needed to keep her close, on friendly terms, so that when she needed a power boost Dawn would be more likely to co-operate. She even allowed her to think that Angel was on her side. Angelus was not too happy to play along to begin with, but the thought of tormenting his Buffy and future Buffy at the same time was just too much fun for him to pass up.  
  
  
  
However, he was very wary of Willow. He felt uncomfortable around her. He never liked being around people with magicks especially after what happened with those Romanian gypsies.  
  
  
  
He hated Willow having so much power, it scared him. It also made him angry. He, the great and revered Angelus, was scared of a mortal. Granted the most powerful mortal he'd ever met, but still a mortal. He would have to do something about her, when he'd had a chance to think about it. He'd have to be sneakier than he had been before, she wasn't a normal mortal, he would think about it.  
  
  
  
In the meantime, he needed to keep Dawn on his side, she might be useful later on, especially if she was as powerful as Willow made out. He walked over to Dawn and watched her sleep, she was beautiful. He stroked her head, she murmured "Buffy are you coming to get me?"  
  
  
  
Angelus felt his bloodlust come to the fore. All he really wanted to do was to drink the two girls, but he would wait. It would be beautiful. Once he knew what he was planning. He would bide his time he thought, slipping away quietly.  
  
  
  
"Wake up Dawnie, we need to go." Willow shook her. "Go where?" asked Dawn. "It doesn't matter where. All you need to know is that we're going out. Now here are some new clothes. Go and put them on. There is a shower around back." Dawn picked up the clothes and went to get changed. She got into the shower and let the water just fall over her, enjoying the normality of it.  
  
  
  
She was worried Angel hadn't come back yet. She would have thought that the dark haired vampire would have been able to convince Buffy that she was her sister, but more than that surely she would not leave someone in danger like this. She had expected Buffy by now. She got out of the shower and quickly got dressed.  
  
  
  
She put her hair up, so as to keep it out of the way, she had no idea what she would have to do. She walked out of the main door and found Willow waiting for her. The Wicca walked off without saying anything. Dawn just followed, her imagination working overtime.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Buffy?" asked Joyce. "Yeah I feel better Mom, but I really have to go out. I said I would meet Willow because we have a joint assignment that's due in and you know what Willow is like, she likes everything planned well in advance." "Okay Buffy, but the second you feel unwell you are to come straight home." "Yes Mom." "I mean it Buffy. And don't let Willow do all the work."  
  
  
  
"Would I?" Buffy exclaimed in mock horror. Joyce threw a cushion at her, Buffy caught it and threw it back. They laughed as she left. Buffy closed the door. "Bye Mom, I love you. I'm glad I got to spend this time with you." Buffy walked away with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
She scrubbed at her face and started concentrating on the job at hand. Giles would be horrified if he had known she had gone to see her mom. Buffy decided to go to the high school. That was where the "Trio" would be..at school. Her guess was that Willow would hunt them down and maybe try and kill them before they could grow older and then shoot her lover.  
  
  
  
It was tragic what Willow had gone through and what was even worse was the fact she had watched it happen, but Buffy could not stand around while Willow destroyed herself. Above all else Willow was her friend, her first friend in Sunnydale and she was her best friend.  
  
  
  
Her trusted friend, a friend that was there when her mother died, a friend who had been at her side when Angel had turned, a friend that had tried and succeeded if not too late to give Angel his soul back. It was her duty to save her friend from destroying herself. It was the least that she could do. Even if it meant killing her.  
  
  
  
She would not have Willow go the same way as Faith, Willow meant too much to her to see her locked up and wither away. She brought her mind back to the job at hand. Her guess was that Willow was going to try and kill the trio, she could decide to defend them and be their secret guardian, but the snag was they were not yet a team, nor were they even friends and so would not be together.  
  
  
  
Unless she could split herself into three she had no hope of saving them. She could try and get to Willow first, except Willow was so powerful she could kill Buffy in a second and then Dawn would also suffer. Why did Dawn always have to land herself in these situations?  
  
  
  
Maybe it was her fault, she was the slayer, so therefore trouble always followed, but then Dawn never really existed and maybe she wouldn't be in so much trouble if she hadn't been the Key. Whatever it was she loved Dawn very much, she couldn't lose her not after losing her mother. There was only one hope, and one hope only.  
  
  
  
She got on a bus and went on her way. She had to be quick if this was to work, she had a feeling that Willow was on the move. First she had to go and get something she hoped would change everything, for the better. She would have to do some fast talking for this to work. She only hoped that the listener would believe her. It was her last hope. If this didn't work she would have to kill Willow, she was too dangerous as she was. It would be the only option left.  
  
  
  
Three hours later she got off the bus. She got a local street map and made her way to the house she wanted. She walked to the front door and knocked. The door opened. She smiled at the person in front of her. "Hi you don't know me, but I really have to talk to you. It's important." Buffy was invited in. The door closed.  
  
  
  
Willow and Dawn made their way to the school. It was day time, so people would be in school. Including Buffy and Willow of the present. Willow had explained to Dawn that if she was to meet the Willow of this time something bad would happen. No one quite knew what, but all the texts she had read had warned her not to meet herself.  
  
  
  
Of cause Dawn was safe because she could go around as freely as she wanted, no one of this time knew her, hell she didn't even exist in this time. Willow had taken great joy in watching Dawn's face. Dawn had not thought of it that way. As far as she was concerned she had existed in this time, all her memories had said so. Sometimes she forgot that she had only existed for a few months.  
  
  
  
"Dawn I need you to go into the school and find the Trio. Now they won't be together. They are not friends yet. I need you to discover their movement and their lessons. Do you understand?" Dawn nodded. She did not have a choice she had to do what Willow told her or else.  
  
  
  
She entered the high school. It was lunchtime and everyone was wandering freely. It made her mission easier. She went into the school office. "Hello there. Can I help you?" asked the secretary behind the desk. "Yes, the principle asked if you could meet him on the roof, there's something he needs you to help him with. "  
  
  
  
"Can't he ask someone else? I'm snowed under here." "He said it was only someone with your persona that could help him. It was something only you as a woman could do." "Oh, did he now!?" the secretary was not impressed. "Well fine, could you sit here and man the phones for me?"  
  
  
  
The secretary left before Dawn could answer. Dawn sat down at the computer and started to look up the boys. She got the timetables and other personal information for Jonathan and Andrew, but drew a blank with Warren. She couldn't understand. Willow was not going to be happy. Dawn was scared to go back to Willow. Scared of what she would do. Dawn left the office, not bothering to wait for the secretary, besides she would really be ticked of for having to go all the way up to the roof for no reason. She walked out of the school.  
  
  
  
"Well did you get what I wanted? You weren't in there for that long a time." "Yeah, I just printed out their timetable and school records. There was a slight hitch." "What do you mean hitch?" The wind started to pick up, Willows black hair was floating as if it was under water.  
  
  
  
"There were no records for Warren, I checked three times." Dawn spoke quietly bracing herself for whatever was coming. Willow grabbed her arm, in a flash they were back at the mansion. Willow was floating. "Willow, are you okay?" asked Dawn. She still cared for Willow even if she did scare her. "Get out of my sight, now!" shouted Willow. Dawn ran into another part of the building. A hand grabbed her. She tried to scream, but another hand gagged her. She turned round it was Angel. Dawn hugged him.  
  
  
  
"Am I glad to see you, I feel so alone. Did you manage to find Buffy?" "I did, but she didn't believe me, although she did say that I should try and help you, she's a bit busy at the moment. One of her friends has changed for the worst. She just can't deal with you as well." He watched with glee as Dawn's face paled.  
  
  
  
"No, you're wrong she wouldn't do that. You're lying." "Why would I do that?" asked Angelus, pushing Dawn away from him and establishing eye contact. Dawn looked deep into his eyes. She saw something there she hadn't seen in a long-time, not since. "Angel, what year is this?" "Oh dear, have you worked it out little one?" Dawn tried to pull away from him. "Now where do you think you're going? I've done a lot of research about you, you could make me very powerful, even if I only have a small drink from you."  
  
  
  
"Willow help me..." Dawn screamed as loud as she could. Angelus hit her and she slumped into his arms, unconscious. He had to hide until dark and he knew just the place. The only place where Willow couldn't find him. He had done some research on the witch as well. He went down into the drains. He could feel Willows' presence closing in on him. With Dawn in his arms he couldn't move quite as fast as he would have liked.  
  
  
  
He hit one of the walls. It opened and he went in. It closed behind him. He sat and waited. He felt Willow go passed. He smiled, now nothing could stop him, all he had to do was keep the mortal alive.  
  
  
  
Willow was beside herself, she needed Dawn. Nothing bad was supposed to happen to her, this wasn't her plan. Her plan was just to stop the future events from happening and then she could return to her own Sunnydale and go back to being normal Willow with Tara by her side.  
  
  
  
The Willow that was loved and who loved. She had to admit she wasn't completely happy with the new her, but it served her purpose, when she went back to the future she would erase the memories about what she had done, including herself, so she could have a normal life without the need for magic, although she did like the feel her magic gave her. She felt powerful; she felt that no one could stop her.  
  
  
  
This was now true and she felt almost complete; she just needed her lover back. Maybe she wouldn't give the power up after all. She would get Tara to become just as powerful, then together who knows what they could accomplish. Firstly though, she had to find Dawn and at the moment there was only one way she could think of, it wasn't one she wished to do, because in all honesty it could kill Dawn if she wasn't careful. She started to move away from where she had last felt Angelus' presence. She moved further and further away, she moved above ground the more space and distance between her and Dawn the better.  
  
  
  
Angelus had drunk from Dawn, he could feel her power surge through his body, it was a huge rush, he was enjoying his high. It was like being on heroin. He guessed it was almost if not more addictive. He would have to be careful not to kill Dawn or change her or else he would take his golden goose way. He felt he could take on anyone, including that bitch witch Willow. Dawn began to moan, he found something to restrain her, although he knew that she would be too weak to move for a while, he had drunk deeply from her.  
  
  
  
She moaned again. This wasn't right; the moaning was not one of recovering consciousness or even of someone who was recovering from being bitten. It worried him.. it was something to do with Willow. Damn it. He tried to do something to quieten Dawn, but she just moaned louder and louder, she was in great pain. He had to stop the pain and stop it quickly. He tried to wake her up, but to no avail, he tried to give her a bit of his blood, but she immediately threw up. Nothing seemed to work.  
  
  
  
"Damn you Willow, she's mine now. Leave us alone" he screamed. At that moment Dawn let out an ear piercing scream, and Willow materialised. "Very clever Angelus, hiding her underneath my house, it's the only place I can't sense things in. I hadn't realised that. You seem to know too much about my weakness' and I don't like it." Willow looked down at Dawn. "You drank from her!" she was worried now, not because of Angelus, she could defeat him regardless what he thought or took, but if he had turned Dawn, Buffy would be on his tail and hers.  
  
  
  
Not to mention that Dawn as a vampire would be dangerous. She'd be more powerful than Angelus, more evil. She could then open the vortex, that they had fought so hard to stop, the reason why Buffy had died. She stopped for a moment. Buffy, she missed Buffy. She wished Buffy were here. She didn't like what she was becoming. She quickly dismissed these thoughts from her mind and turned to Angelus. Her eyes became completely black, her hair standing on end. Angelus took a step back. He was becoming afraid and he didn't like it. Him .. the great Angelus .. scared of a damn witch. He was angry at himself.  
  
  
  
Willow began to chant. "Osiris hear my prayer, make this undead creature suffer for taking what was mine. May he suffer horribly. May he never come near us again without burning as if in sunlight." In a cloud of smoke Angelus disappeared. Willow smiled. That would teach him a lesson.  
  
  
  
She turned to Dawn. "Osiris hear my prayer, heal this girl so no scar will show, may there be no side effects from what the dark one has done. May she have my protection, from this day forth." Willow collapsed to the floor. She had expended herself, she would have to power up and soon. Dawn woke up. She saw Willow on the floor. She ran over to her.  
  
  
  
"Willow are you okay? What happened, where's Angelus?" "Oh he's being taught a lesson. Listen to me; I'm sorry for all I've put you through. I've removed my spell from you and put a protection spell on you. No one will hurt you again. Myself included. All I ask is that you help me to save Tara. I need her back." She looked into Dawn's eyes. "Please, I miss her so much. I have to have her." Dawn nodded her head. She helped Willow to her feet. She looked different now. Her hair wasn't so black and her veins were not so noticeable. Maybe there was hope yet.  
  
  
  
Angelus cursed the little witch. He had to find shelter quickly; the sun would be up soon, but where do you hide when you're in a desert!? She had reduced him to a common vampire by hiding in the dirt. She would pay for this. Man would she pay for this. How he wished to be back in Sunnydale. He closed his eyes and imagined Drusilla's face, how he wanted to stroke that hair and make Spike jealous.  
  
  
  
If he was honest he really didn't feel anything for Dru, he just enjoyed getting on Spikes nerves. What he really wanted was Darla. In a flash he was at the Bronze in the place where he had dusted her. He smiled. He really had some power, for how long he didn't know, but it was time for revenge! On all accounts. He smiled in evil glee.  
  
  
  
Willow looked at Dawn. She didn't understand this girl. She had been hurt, terrified and put in great danger by the woman she was no helping. "Why are you doing this Dawn?" asked Willow. "Regardless of what you've done you're still my friend. Now what do you need?" "I need a power boost." She didn't complete her sentence.  
  
  
  
"From me?" asked Dawn. Willow nodded her head. Dawn walked closer to her and sat down next to her. She gave a nod. Willow put her hand on her chest and a glow appeared. Dawn could feel the power leaving her. She could feel herself being drained. Willow pulled her hand away quickly as Dawn screamed. Dawn collapsed on top of Willow. She was weak as Willow had taken so much from her.  
  
  
  
Willow laid her down. She was startled by how much she had taken. She really could have killed Dawn. The spell she had cast was not protecting Dawn from her power. She couldn't figure out why not. Until she knew why, she would have to be careful. It made her wonder though whether Dawn would be safe from Angelus. Willow had messed up this time and she wasn't afraid to admit it. Then she had an idea. She could get a complete power boost from the books in this time. She hadn't drained them, or the people of this time and she knew where she could go. She left Dawn sleeping, she put another protection spell on her, which she hoped this time would work.  
  
  
  
Willow walked into the school library. It was early morning and she had guessed that no one would be there. She cast an invisibility spell just to be on the safe side, you never knew when the slayer would turn up. At least the slayer of this time knew nothing of her and the slayer of her time was still in her time. She had it easy really. She went to the magic section, she was surprised to find them all gone. She started looking at other sections in the library, but she couldn't find anything. Not one spell. Something was wrong. She had been too cocky. Someone else knew that she was here and was trying to stop her.  
  
  
  
"Hello Willow." She turned round, Giles was standing there. "Why can you see me?" She asked anger filling her. "You weren't the only one who dabbled in witchcraft. You forget that I was The Ripper. I know a few tricks." "Including knowing I was here and taking all the books. Who told you? Who's here from my time?" "Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" Giles said taking his glasses off to clean them. "Willow can't you see how destructive your magic is. You've nearly killed Dawn once. Do you have to kill her before you stop?"  
  
  
  
"How did you know about that? Who told you? Where are the books?" Willow screamed. There was a dark cloud appearing in the top of the room. Light rumbled around it. Giles waved his hands and the books appeared. She was a bit sceptical. He had given in too easily. She took all the books and started to suck the knowledge from them. Her hair turned black as black could, along with her eyes. Veins were appearing where there hadn't been a sign of them before.  
  
  
  
Giles began to wonder if he had done the right thing. Then again he was only doing what he had been told. Once Willow had finished she turned to the librarian and a bolt of lightening appeared from the cloud that was above them and it struck him. He lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
That would teach the meddling idiot thought Willow as she left the room. She knew why her protection spell hadn't worked and to be honest she didn't care. She was juiced now, and besides she didn't need Dawn for too much longer. She went back to the mansion, she laid a piece of paper flat in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Osiris hear my prayer, show me where my lovers' killers are, the three that would become the Trio." In front of her appeared a map of Sunnydale, the map showed that Jonathan and Andrew were at home, sleeping she thought. Warren on the other hand wasn't there. A few moments past and then the map changed again. To LA? There was a picture of Warren in a night club partying hard. Of course Warren moved here to escape his robotic woman, so he wouldn't be in Sunnydale yet.  
  
  
  
She left the mansion and went down to the magic shop. It was strange to think that this would one day be Giles and then it would be Anya's. She broke into it, not thinking about the others anymore, and collected the ingredients she needed. She was there quite a while. The present owner of the shop kept it in a mess; she really had to hunt for what she was looking for.  
  
  
  
By the time she had found everything she was looking for the police had turned up. It seemed as though the present owner had a silent alarm. She looked at the police and smiled. She blew in their direction and smiled, as a gale force wind took them away down the street. She hurried back to the mansion. "Willow there you are. I was worried about you?" Dawn was sitting up in bed, still looking weak and pale.  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up you little brat. I'll need some blood soon, so be prepared to cough up." Dawn was taken aback at Willows' tone of voice. "Willow what's happened to you? You're different now." "Nothing, I just gained a little insight. Now I've been putting off for too long what I need to do." Dawn laid back down on the bed, trying to work out what she was going to do, the light she had seen at the end of that tunnel had just disappeared. And she was scared. Really scared.  
  
  
  
The doors burst open. Dawn sat up in bed. Willow turned to face the door. Standing there in all his glory was Angelus. He was back, and he was slightly narked. "What are you doing back so soon? I thought you would been gone at least a week or so. Maybe I should have sent you further away."  
  
  
  
With that Willow raised her hand. Angelus disappeared from the door way. "Right now where was I?" Willow turned to the potion she was mixing. She was interrupted again by a squeal from Dawn. "Now what?" She turned to face Dawn. She was in the grip of Angelus, who had her by the back of the neck. "Now how did you manage that. She has a protection spell on her. You should be miles a way from here as well?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah you forgot one thing however. I drank from Dawn. I now have the power she has within her, and I tell you what it's a real buzz. I'm not giving this up for anything. Dawn's power is so much stronger than you can envisage. You know nothing you little witch. You are just a pest and I'm going to deal with you." He threw Dawn to one side. She huddled into a corner. She watched in horror as the two people in front of her, who at one time she called friends, fought. Angelus ran for Willow and sent her flying, but Willow managed to let a blast off before she was knocked off her feet. Both fighters were down.  
  
  
  
They got themselves up and made a go for each other again. Dawn looked around her, this was it. She tried to escape now or, well she didn't want to think about the alternative. While they were fighting neither of them were looking at Dawn. She made a bolt for the door. Angelus appeared in front of her. "Now where do you thing you're going? Get back to the bed." She went back to the bed. Okay she would have to re think this plan. Angelus was watching her and fighting Willow. She went to the back of the room.  
  
  
  
Above her bed there was a window. It was open. She climbed on the bed and scrambled out. She got to the floor and looked around her. She was still inside the building watching the fight. She couldn't get out. There was something stopping her from leaving. She watch in horror as both her "friends" were covered in blood struggling to get to their feet. She walked between them.  
  
  
  
"That is enough!" she shouted. Both the Wicca and the vampire looked at her incredulously, not quite believing what was happening in front of them. "Willow go back and finish your spell. As for you Angelus, you will go and leave us alone. Once we have finished you can do what you will from me."  
  
  
  
She looked straight into his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and walked off. The girl couldn't go anywhere; he had seen her climb out the window, just to come in through the window. Once Willow had done what she wanted he could have both of them and their powers then he would be unstoppable. Dru and Spike had been watching from the side.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear, could the Angel not protect himself from the little mortal witch?" Spike asked condescendingly, emphasising the mortal part. Angelus had had enough; he hit Spike hard, his nose broke and he flew out of his chair. Dru hissed at him and ran to be by Spike's side. Angelus screamed and left the building he had other work to do.  
  
"Well someone's suffering from PMS" snarked the bleached blond vampire. Dru kicked Spike in the side and left him to it. Spike needed to learn that PMS was not something to laugh about. Spike looked at Dru, that woman needed a sense of humour transplant, she was way too touchy. Dawn couldn't help but laugh at Spike's situation. He glared at her, but it only made her laugh harder. It was a great release for her.  
  
  
  
"Dawn get over here, I need your blood and now." Dawn ran to her, the laughing had stopped as soon as Willow called her name. Dru had helped Spike up and they were both watching with morbid fascination what was about to unfold. Willow cut Dawn's arm, blood poured quickly and freely into a cup. "Osiris hear my prayer, bring the three that killed my love, to this place, so I can do my will. Hear me and do as I command."  
  
  
  
There was a bright light and three boys were in front of Willow. Dawn collapsed from the loss of blood. Willow ignored her. Dru walked over and picked her up. She drank from the wound. Willow turned and hit her. Dru yelped, dropped Dawn and scurried to her Spike. Willow bent over and healed Dawns' arm. She left Dawn lying on the floor, right now she had bigger fish to fry. The three boys were just standing there, half asleep not knowing if they were dreaming. Willow waved her arm and all three boys were placed within cages. They now knew they were dreaming. They looked scared.  
  
  
  
"What are we doing here?" demanded Warren. "Hey I know you. You're Willow. My god what happened to you!" exclaimed Jonathan. "Well allow me to tell you a little story about what will happen unless I stop it." She went on to explain what would happen in the future. The trio, how Buffy stopped them and how they, particularly Warren, killed her friend and lover. Tara. "So you see, I need Tara and I miss her very much, and unless I kill you boys I will never see my lover again."  
  
  
  
"That's not quite true." Willow turned around. There standing in front of her was Tara, her friend, her lover. Alive and well. Beside her stood Buffy. Buffy nodded at Tara, and walked over to Dawn. Willow raised her hand.  
  
  
  
In an instant Buffy was caught behind an invisible force. Willow raised her hand again and Angelus arrived. He looked around him and smiled. "Sit!" demanded Willow. Both Angelus and Tara were forced to sit on chairs, neither could move. Dru and Spike sensed that things were going to get ugly and left. Willow looked at Tara, here she was well. "You're not my Tara are you?" "No, I am the Tara of this time, and I am destined to become your lover, but if you kill those boys..how could I love someone who could kill."  
  
  
  
"But unless I kill them you die in the future and I can never have you." "No Willow listen to me, unless you let these boys go I promise you, I will kill myself anyway and then you can never have me." "I won't let you kill yourself I will cast a spell on you so you can't." "So what are you going to do, stay in this time forever, because as soon as you return to your time, all spells you have cast become null and void, including those you cast on those boys to kill them?"  
  
  
  
"Aren't you meant to be talking her round to not to killing us rather than pissing her off so much that she does kill us!" shouted Andrew, who was so scared he was on the verge of wetting himself. "Oh shut up" said Willow as she said it all three boys lost their mouths.  
  
  
  
"Willow you can't do that. Can't you see how using magic has changed you. How could I fall in love with someone who is so cruel and vindictive. Look what you've done to that poor girl over there?" Tara indicated to the unconscious Dawn on the floor. "If that is how you treat your friends, then I don't want to be your lover. I quit." With that she managed to stand up and made her way to the door.  
  
"No. You can't leave" shouted Willow, a light shot out of her mouth, before it could hit Tara someone blocked it. "Giles, what are you doing here. Isn't this the day Jenny dies." Willow looked at Angelus. "What, she's already dead!" smiled Angelus. "Yeah, the Giles of this time will be dealing with that, you see I am the Giles of your time. I found out about what you were doing and got to come and help out."  
  
  
  
He put his arm around Tara, she was crying out of fear. "Willow look at this girl, she is the one you say you love. Look at Buffy, she is scared for her sister. Look at Dawn, she's very ill. Finally look at yourself and at what you've become."  
  
  
  
"Willow look at me." Tara started walking to her. "You say that you love me, but how can you. Look at what you're doing. You're turning into what I hate the most and by what Buffy says, I help to fight and destroy. How can I love you, you're destroying anything good about yourself and your life?"  
  
  
  
Tara got up close to Willow, touching her. Willow took a step back. "What's wrong are you scared of me?" asked Tara. Willow didn't answer, her mind was going crazy, she didn't know what she was going to do. Tara put her arms around her, Willow hugged her back and started to cry. Big sobs from deep inside her.  
  
  
  
"Oh baby, I've missed you so much. I'm nothing without you. I need you to live," as she cried her hair changed colour, her eyes returned to normal and all her veins disappeared. She collapsed in Tara's arms. Giles came over to help Tara with Willow.  
  
  
  
"Giles, look at Dawn." Dawn was still unconscious, but was being held by Angelus. "The girl promised herself to me, so I'll be going now." He jumped down into the sewers. At that moment Buffy found she could move, she followed. Close behind her was Giles. "Buffy wait, watch this." With that he clapped his hands, Dawn was in Buffy's arms and Angelus had gone. "What happened?" Buffy asked in astonishment.  
  
  
  
"I'll explain later, first of all we had better see to Willow." They went back to the factory. Giles weaved his magic and healed Dawn. It took a lot out of him, Buffy could tell, but she was grateful when Dawn opened her eyes. She was quite shocked to see Buffy there. Giles left Buffy and Dawn chatting. Now he had to deal with Willow.  
  
  
  
"Willow listen very carefully. We have to go back to our own time, we can't stay here." "Neither can we. Can we go home yet?" Giles looked at the boys. Warren went red. He was the one talking. Giles waved his hand, the boys fell asleep and then disappeared. "When they wake up they'll think they dreamt it all. By the time they meet up in the future they will have forgotten the dream and all that they were told about the future. Now Willow when we go back, I have some people in England who said that they will help you." Willow looked at him, without any comprehension of who he was or what he had said.  
  
  
  
"I want to stay here, with Tara." Was all she would say. "I would love you to stay here with me, but I have to go or else the Willow of this time will never meet you and then we can never fall in love." "But what about me.?" She looked into Tara's eyes. Tara kissed her deeply, stood up and walked away. She felt as though her heart was breaking. Although she had no real idea what was going on she could feel her love for Willow grow inside her.  
  
  
  
She walked away with her head held high, hearing Willow shouting for her. Tara carried on walking not daring to look back. Buffy helped Dawn over to Giles. Although Dawn looked a lot better she was still weak. "First things first, I have to erase any evidence of us being here, physically and within memories" Giles closed his eyes, there was flashes of light emanating from him. The world went green. Buffy held on closely to Dawn. She closed her eyes, she hated this bit.  
  
  
  
When Buffy opened her eyes again, she was in the magic shop along with Dawn, Giles, Willow, Anya, Xander and Amy. "I'm really sorry Anya, but I lost that earring." "No you didn't. You see Giles came to me, he had been sent by some people to stop Willow, but he knew that he needed you, so the earring was just a way that he knew the difference between the two Buffy's. If you look you are now wearing it. You see it disappeared before Willow could notice it. As soon as she saw it she would have known which Buffy you were."  
  
  
  
"So the Giles I met in the past was not the Giles of the past." "No. That was me, you see I knew I wasn't there because at the time I spent a lot of time at the library trying to find a way of saving Angelus, and today was the day that Jenny died."  
  
  
  
Buffy turned to Dawn. "Are you okay?" "I will be. For a moment there I thought I was on my own." "Is that why you said Angelus could have you." "No, I was hoping that Willow would never stop needing me, so I would be safe at that point." Everyone laughed. Giles picked up Willow. "You and I, Young Lady, have an appointment in England to attend." "Giles what are you doing?" "There is a place the Watchers' Council knows about that can help Willow, come off magic but also accept the death of Tara. It will take time,"  
  
  
  
"How Long?" "A good year?" With that Giles and Willow left in a cloud of smoke. "Get well soon Willow. We'll miss you!" called out Buffy. So this is where we leave the slayer and her Scooby gang, awaiting the next danger that will inevitably descend on Sunnydale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/p  
  
  
  
  
  
centerb The End /b/center  
  
centeri~~~~~~~~~~~/i/center centeri~~~~~~~~/i/center centeri~~~~/i/center 


End file.
